


Late Night Swim

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Arthur hears through the grapevine John is going swimming tonight at Auroras Basin and decides to tag along





	Late Night Swim

Late Night Swim

It was a hot, humid June night in the camp located temporarily located in Tall Trees. The gang was camping there for the time being since Hosea had spoken of some rich 'yokels’ as Dutch would say, moving through the area just waiting to be swindled.

While staking out their surroundings John and Arthur spent most time in town and out robbing while the rest of the gang stayed in camp baking in the summer heat. This time of the year it was hotter than hell's hearth and John had been itching to go swimming at some point during their stay. 

Arthur eavesdropping as always decided to tag along with his younger brother, seeking out some relief for this god-awful weather.  
John mounted Old Boy and Arthur followed as he led them to Auroras Basin, intending to go for a little late-night swim.

As they rode Arthur came up next to John, “Sure is a fine night for something like this” he said looking at the trees around them glancing at his brother’s moonlit face. John turns to him and nods, “Yes indeed, way to hot to be at camp with those old men” he said chuckling as they rode on taking in the beauty of the night. 

Once they arrived and hitched their horses, John removed his shirt revealing his toned chest. Arthur blushed and looked away quick trying to focus on getting his own shirt off walking to feel the water. Pulling off his pants John looked at him for a bit taking his body shape in and damn did he admire it. “God you’ve got the best legs Arthur you know that?” He asked foxily walking into the walking into the body of water, shivering lightly at the cooling sensation. At this point John was waist deep into the water dropping his body bit by bit then completely dunking himself headfirst making Arthur laugh softly shaking his head. 

“Show off” Arthur nearly yelled waltzing into the water on his own now, John waiting for him patiently thinking about how good he looked just in his underwear like this. Once in they began to swim almost in sync exchanging with one another about how great the water felt. While swimming John decided to initiate some fun and grazed his hand over Arthur's groin and pulled back playfully. Arthur glanced his way with a grin and pulled him close returning the favor this time squeezing at his member. “Arthur fuck” John murmured. “Your harder than a goddamn rock” he continued making Arthur chuckle.

Their eyes met and before John knew it he was kissing Arthur slowly picking up the pace wrapping his legs around him, hoisting himself up, arms around his neck in a lust filled craze. Arthur’s hands steadily made their way to John’s tight bottom squeezing hard obtaining a moan from his partner taking this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. 

Having his older companion dominate him like this made him quiver in desire causing him to grind against him as Arthur pulled at his cheeks receiving more soft moans from John. Arthur eventually pulled himself to shore John on top of him, when they got to the thick sand, he lies him down on his back hungrily staring at his beautiful almost naked body then peppering kisses down his neck and chest.

So exposed for him like this made Arthur twitch in his shorts, running a hand down to rub himself briefly, but it was John that really needed the relief so he took his hard on in his seemingly giant hands and stroked softly leaning down licking his lips.

“Mmffuck” John groaned arching back toes curling at the warm wet feeling of Arthur’s tongue suddenly on his head teasing him licking in circles, pulling back watching his finger slide back and forth over his slit. John wiggled his hips underneath him whining for more, “So good for me baby, all wound up like this just for me?” Arthur teasingly asked moving back down to lick up his shaft then taking him into his mouth sucking tightly.

John nodded fast biting his lip, eyes rolling back in ecstasy now that his cock was nearly all the way to the back of his throat. How badly he wanted to thrust up against him and throat fuck him, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough for that at this point. Plus, he’s not in control, not tonight. 

As Arthur bobbed his head up and down taking him all the way down at some point he pulled back once more with saliva dripping from his lip wiping it with his finger and bringing it to John’s mouth, who was more than happy to clean it. Without warning he came into Arthur’s mouth sooner than later and shuddered bucking his hips up weakly as he licked every drop swallowing him eagerly. 

Arthur was almost gagging but he wanted John to enjoy this moment, so he moaned on him sucking more and more until he was clean. He brought himself face to face with John and he cupped him cheeks kissing him passionately while John smiled loving the way he tasted, he always tasted himself after climaxing. 

“Mm god Arthur fuck me” he said wrapping an arm around his neck looking into his eyes fondly. Arthur sat on the ground pulling john onto his lap and grabbed his satchel which had some oil in it he’d bought from the gun shop. He slicked up two fingers circling one around Johns puckered hole moaning at how tight he felt without even being in him yet. “I got you sweetheart, let daddy loosen ya up” he cooed and just like that John was relaxed in his arms while he slid one finger in. 

John gasped softly and grabbed onto Arthur’s neck, “Fuck daddy I’m so tight for you” He moaned. Sliding another finger in, John was now practically riding Arthur’s long thick fingers. Pumping in and out slow then fast Arthur worked John up just enough to fuck the cum right outta him. “You ready baby?” 

Arthur asked kissing his head. John nodded again and positioned himself as Arthur helped hold him up, slowly John lowered himself onto Arthur inserting him in and after a couple of moments he got a rhythm going, bouncing up and down then just grinding while Arthur was balls deep.  
“Fuck John your so good to me. Mm god I love it” Arthur said thrusting up once making John groan deeply. Arthur was now holding him up, pounding into him making a moaning mess of themselves and before John knew it, he had come again, this time on his chest.   
Panting heavily Arthur came inside of him and slowly brought John back into his lap taking a finger lapping up his cum and sucking on it slowly. John had taken a bit of his lovers cum and done the same both now out of breath and relaxed now laying on the dirt together.  
“When your ready let’s rinse off yeah?” Arthur asked placing a hand on his stomach. “Yes please. God it’s gonna feel even sweeter now” John replied. Arthur turned on his side and brought his lips to Johns for a few minutes, “I’m sure it will” he said smiling.


End file.
